


The Faceless Guy

by Caspertobyscott



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Clubbing, Engagement, Family, Fans, First Kiss, First Love, Gay, Gloves, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Sexuality, Shoes, Songwriting, Sunglasses, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspertobyscott/pseuds/Caspertobyscott
Summary: Harry´s a singer but not as himselfhe let people in he feel should know





	The Faceless Guy

He came up with Unknown in 2007 and a year later Simon signed up with him for two years to see what he can do with music.

He came up with Unknown because he also want to have a private life, Unknown is a pair of big sunglasses with black glasses so no one can see his eyes only he can see through, in 2009 he met Marina who become his best friend and no she don´t know who Unknown is either.  
Doing interview they always asks about what he´s into girl´s or guy´s or both but then he just goes like who care he could kiss both guys and girls if he wants to he´s not afraid and he have fun when some of the fans says he´s gay and some says he´s straight and the rest says he´s into both he has fun with it, it´s shows it dosen´t matter if he´s gay or stright he´s fans would love him anyway.

Harry knows what gender he´s into and as long he knows that then screw what other´s think.  
they also calles Unknown the real life Hannah Montana but why is that he has no idea.  
Harry he is a virgin and never had his first kiss but he kind of like it because he can still give himself away when he find someone he can love and who will love him back.  
Unknown also have the most follows on twitter.  
his first single is still on the billboard top hit list even after 4 years.  
he don´t sing he she girl or boy in his songs unless he means himself.  
Harry´s family is big fans of Unknown they do know it Harry who is Unknown Harry mede them promise not to say anything because it´s important to him Unknown is just a faceless guy who could be any guy in the world so they did.  
many of the fans has also been a bit to crazy trying to find out who Unknown is but they never will because he always keep his sunglasses on till his home or he knows no one can see him.  
in 2010 he meet the pop/rock band Llmnd our way he likes their music it´s really good and they have something to say which is always good.

when Harry is Harry he has curly hair and no sunglasses skinny jeans and t-shirt or a shirt, as Unknown he has straight hair and he´s shoes gloves and sunglasses always match eachother it´s important to him and skinny jeans and a t-shirt.

Unknown is not the type who´s going out clubbing, he´s the working type.  
Harry goes out clubbing meeting people and have fun but he don´t take any one home with him or go home with someone, he´s out to have a good time, that was also how he met Louis one of the lead singers in Llmnd our way, they have a great time together and no they didn´t give eachother their selfphone number, they just talk and he could tell Louis had the best time because he wasen´t like OH MY GOD, but down to earth a bit like he is.

doing the night in the club and in their talk Louis did asked if he would want to come home with him, he past on it and it was okay for Louis, they still have a great time talking Louis injoyed it because Harry wasen´t like a screaming fan, Harry also injoyed it nice to get to know Louis a bit.

Unknown was also asks have many language he speaks in an interview in 2012, he speaks 4 different languages, he was asks witch one´s, he said english french spanish and danish, not just dose he speak them he also understand them.  
Unknown is a guy with many surprises and skills.

Over the years he has also been thinking if he shot let the world about him/Unknown, when it come down to it all he has done as Unknown he would also had done as Harry.

Unknown love touring round the world it´s what he was created for, it´s been like that seens his first tour back in 2009, Harry love to see all the places the city or town he´s in, the best is that no one knows about him and he can do whatever he wants to do.  
He had met Louis many times as Unknown they get along great, like he do with the rest of the band Llmnd our way.  
Unknown decided to take a breack after his control world tour was over in 2015, seens 2008 with his first album he has come out with a new one every year seens then, so a break would be great and the time is right for him right now.

He also found out Louis got a little crush on Unknown, all Harry could think was shit because Unknown is not a real person he´s just someone with big sunglasses so pretty much Harry´s screwed right now, what the hell is he suppose do now, he knew Louis is gay but he didn´t know Louis would fall in love with Unknown.

Marina what am i suppose to do.  
I don´t know Known maybe no never mind.  
No tell me, Unknown says.  
Well you could tell him your flattered but we can´t date.  
Yeah maybe.  
you Know i don´t know what your into no one do, Marina tells.  
True only me and i don´t want anyone to know.  
Yeah you are the rest of us we can only guess.  
I have also been thinking i shot maybe stop the masquerade and tell the world.  
you sure you want to go down that road, Marina asks.  
to be honest i´m not sure but on the other hand i feel like it time for the other me to take the scene.  
The secret you behine all this.  
exactly the me who dreamed of this life.  
You know if you feel like your ready why not.  
Your right your right it´s not easy.  
No one ever said it would be easy Known, Marina says as i looked at her.  
Marina began to call Unknow for Known after they become friends back in 2009.  
Marina i´m so happy your my best friend.  
Ohh thanks so am i and whatever you decide to do i´m right next to you like always.  
He just smile at her.

After Marina went home that night and i talk with my mom to hear what she would say about it, she pretty much said the same as Marina did.  
Seen he alone the rest of the night he turnd from Unknown to Harry after a shower.  
He took his iphone to see what there is planed they next few days, there is nothing planed so he could just stay home and relax and do nothing he haven´t done that in so long.  
He is going to perform at that brit awards show next week, he´s also nominated for a few awards as well.  
he has won many awards in the past like best performer funniest music video, also a few for LGBT rights, and for straight rights as well, he fight for both sides because he believe everyone has right to be here.  
He can´t seem to stop thinking about Louis and his crush, he is friends with him and his band and he do trust him but dose he trust him so much that he would let him in on his secret, he do kind of like Louis he´s sweet nice good to others and from what he can tell a big heart.  
when it comes to Llmnd our way Louis is the only one who´s gay, Luke and Michael are bisexuel, Niall and Demi are straight their band are a mix.  
As Unknown he has meet them many times, as Harry he has only met Louis like to times, but at the end he just not sure if he trust him enough to let him in, yeah there is a dilemma because he do like Louis much.

He has known Llmnd our way for 5 years, but knowning someone it´s not always the same as trust them 100% with something like who Unknown/Harry really is, but another way he do trust him.

he came out of his thought with a text from Louis funny enough.  
Hi unknown what are your plans for tomorrow x Louis.  
Hi Louis nothing at all what´s on your mind x Unknown.  
Were thinking maybe you want to meet up some where x.  
Yeah i´ll like that i actually have something i have to talk to you about so my place tomorrow at 1 x.  
sounds good to me see you then x.

The next day he woke up nervous because he was going to tell Louis.  
The time is 11 when i woke up and after eating some breakfast, it was time to transform from Harry to Unknown.

When i looked at the time it was almost 1, so he only just had the time for his transform yeah it takes time it´s not something you do in like a few minutes, but a few hours.  
He was on his way to the door when he hear the doorball again, someone is unpatience.  
I let Louis in we said hi to eachother and went into the livingroom to talk.

We sat down in the couch.  
What have you been up to lately, Louis smile at me.  
nothing much not seen my tour ended last week what about you guys.  
We have been in the studio lately working on some new songs.  
Woo okay you guys work your asses of.  
Yeah we do we can´t seen to stop.  
Yeah i know the feeling and Louis i ask you to come because i have something pretty big to tell you, i said as he looked at me.  
Okay what is it.  
I know about your crush on me, i spell out.  
Ohh okay.  
Look i´m flattered you like me but we will never be more end friends okay i don´t want to give you hope or anything like that, I told him.  
Hey it´s fine yeah i like you but if nothing can happan i´m just happy we´ll still be friends, he smile.  
We will always be friends that will never change you hear me, he nodded.  
Good i actually have a friend who is maybe your type of guy.  
Thanks but no thanks.  
Louis you may like him even more end me at least i hope you will.  
I guess i can met him before i say no.  
Great but first you have to promise me you won´t tell anyone what i´m about to show you, i told him seriously.  
I promise i won´t say anything to anyone.  
Good because what i´m about to do no one know besides my family, we have known eachother for like 5 years and this is my biggest secret and my life no one els can know about it understad, Louis just nodded.  
I promise i won´t tell a living soul Unknown.  
I took my sunglasses off and Louis got very big eyes.  
What the... Harry is that.. you, he ask me.  
Yeah it´s me alright.  
Why do you go by Unknown and not you.  
I have always loved singing but i also wanted to have a private life so i created Unknown a faceless guy who lived in the fame.  
Okay i just can´t believe it´s you.  
The hole idea about Uknown is that he could be any guy in the world.  
Just one question why don´t Unknown date.  
He´s a faceless guy and he don´t want anyone to thefine him by anything but his music.  
Okay so your gay what about Unknown then.  
Yes i´m gay and you knew that we did meet at a gay club, Unknown on the other hand don´t have a sexuality he don´t date.  
I understand and i won´t say anything do you like me.  
Yeah i like you really much even.  
I´m glad you do i like you to.  
Just one thing if we began to date.  
Name it anyhing.  
When i am Unknown we are only friends as always but when i am Harry we date if you wants to try to date me but it won´t be easy i´m just saying it now, Louis nodded in agreement.  
Just tell who i can kiss when it comes down to it, he winked.  
Me and one last thing dating me it´s like have a long distance relationship, i told him.  
I get it Harry it won´t be easy but hey almost nothing is easy.  
No it won´t and if we began to date your going to be the first one i have ever dated.  
Wait you´ll never dated before why.  
I never wanted to i never had my first kiss or lover or anything like that.  
you take this very seriouse don´t you, he ask me.  
Yes i do that´s also why i´m telling you it won´t be easy but hard.  
I´ll try with you Harry i´ll try date you we like eachother so why not.  
you...you seriouse i´ll like to try with you Louis just make sure you don´t screw up.  
I won´t screw up okay.  
Just saying and Louis i´ll like if we can go slowly with this.  
Whatever you say Harry, he smile at me.

Later that day after Louis went home or whatever he did, i felt much better Louis and he was going to give this a try, we will go slow though to see if there really is something between us you never know.

It´s been a few days since and Louis ask me out on a date and of course i said yes, we are going out tomorrow because their band are working on new music and i know the feeling way to well.  
i also just been on twitter and i saw a tweet from Justin Bieber and it said, get the hell off my case people and get a fucking life, i felt the need to tweet something back to him just to shut him up and no i don´t follo him it was retwittet by some fans so i saw it that way, i did tweet back i hate unthankful people like him, so i tweete have about you get a freaking life dude and be thankful for your fans they are the reason you live your dream and without them you have nothing, then he tweet back mind your own damn business mister without a face, then i tweete at least i love my fans and i´m not afraid of saying it you unthankful little brich.

the next day i was told by one of the men from the management i have an interview with Ellen today.  
I can live with that Ellen and i go way back together we always have fun on her show.

Everyone get ready for everyone´s favorite faceless guy here is Unknown.  
he walked out and huged Ellen and then they sat down.  
Hi Unknown good to not see you again.  
Hi Ellen you to it´s been forever since the last time.  
tell us something on another languag we all know you speak 4.  
Okay witch one.  
you decide.  
he nodded.  
jeg elsker Ellen´s show det er så sjovt.  
Ellen smile funny.  
to be honest all i understood was my name and show.  
it was danish i spoke and i said i love Ellen´s show it´s so much fun.  
ohh okay now i get it thanks for the sweet danish word.  
you welcome my plaesure.  
also Unknown this pic was taking yesterday Louis Tomlinson is leaving your house is there something going on between you to.  
No he´s a friend we have known eachother for years now and since when can´t you have a friend home without it means something.  
you know there is always a rumer Unknown.  
Yeah i know and it´s sicks i give some much of myself and the paps treats me like there is i don´t know have much more.  
Well there is Unknown behine the sunglasses.  
yeah well still though it´s crap.  
i agree with you all the way Unknown.  
jeg hader det.  
what what did you say.  
sorry i went on to danish again i said i hate it.  
ohh okay you know it´s easyer to talk to you when we speak the same languag.  
right yeah of course.  
Does your family speak just as many.  
They do but very broken but english of course.  
Of course seens that´s your first one.  
Exactly.  
I hear you have been in another twitter fight with Justin Bieber.  
I wouldn´t call it a fight but i did say what was on my mind.  
Yeah you called him an unthankful little bitch.  
I did and i stand by it and i really don´t get why he has so many fans i mean i have seen some of the videos his fans put on youtube and his a dick to them.  
I think we all seen the videos on youtube.  
What do you think then.  
I don´t think it´s okay at all and lets talk about your new music video and isn´t it the first time you didn´t use an actor.  
Yeah it is in they don´t know about us video i used my dansners insted i wanted to take it in a hole new direction then what i did in the past.  
Everyone here as well as i think it was a great move to make and the video is amazing.  
Thank you so much i´m happy ya´ll like the video.

Even though we said we would go slow with the hole dating thing we went fast but it felt right at the same time, i´m actually more in love with Louis then i thought i were, it´s only been to months and out/my first kiss was sweet more sweet then i ever though it would be.  
When i performt at the billboard awards, were auper amazing and i took the award i was nomination for home i´m just so happy about that, i could tell it was hard for Louis to keep a straight face he wanted to be all over me but he didn´t thank god, it was a bit hard for me to behine Unknown but not for Unknown he´s still the same.  
His band Llmnd out way still dosen´t know just the way i want, but i know he want to tell them they are his best friends after all.

Friday.

Louis.  
Yes Harry.  
Jeg elsker dig.  
What...what did you say.  
I said jeg elsker dig.  
That means what.  
How much do you know about me.  
Enough Harry like you speak four languages and fave collor is blue and many other things to.  
Yeah.  
Ohh wait you spoke danish didn´t you.  
I did and what did i say.  
I don´t know i don´t speak danish.  
I know you don´t but you´ll find out if you want to know.  
I do want to know let me think.  
Okay take your time.  
I think i have an idea.  
Then let me hear.  
You said you love me.  
Yes are you sure you don´t speak danish.  
I´m sure i just took a guess and i love you to.  
We kissed eachother.  
Are you going to the studio today.  
No i´m all yours today.  
I´m glad to hear that Louis.  
I´m glad to say it and especially after what we just told one another.  
Me to, i smile.  
Tell me something what happan with we go slow.  
I don´t know maybe i just thought i needed to go slow but my heart had other plans.  
I can only say my heart agrees, he smile as he kissed me.  
I forgot to tell you that Llmnd out way did amazing at the award show last week.  
Thanks so did you, your new single they don´t know about us is amazing just beautiful.  
Thank you.

It feel like it was yesterday Louis and i were on our first date but no we´ll been together a year now, when our relationship had gone a few months or more like four months we met eachother familys and it were a lovely evening we had, i let Jay and Lottie in on my secret and yes they were surprised and like Louis they woulden´t say a thing.  
On our one year anniversary he proposed to me and i said yes, i only have the ring on when i´m Harry, seens Unknown´s single he can´t be seen with a ring, Louis´s fine with it he know´s he´s not dating Unknown even though he love´s us both he can´t have us both. 

No one said Unknown/Harry can´t support one another a bit.

Seens i told Louis and his mother and sister and my own family knows i decided to tell Marina she´s my first call and best friend, she was not as surprised as i though she would be but i´m glad i told her and so was she and our friendship got much stronger then before and that really means something.  
I also met Louis´s band as myself and they were friendly it´s were the first time i met them as me and not Unknown, we became friends the same day we met but then again i always been good at making friends. 

I´ll been thinking more and more about if i should tell the world, it´s really not easy to be friends as one and lovers as another, i know we are the same guy but still, luckily it dosen´t say in my contract that i can´t tell who´s underneath Unknown.

I decided to met up with Simon management and my lawyers to tell them what i decided to do.

So Unknown you call for the meeting what´s on your mind, Simon asks.  
Yeah i did i´m thinking about coming out.  
Out of what the closet, Martin joked.  
No out of Unknown, i told.  
So you want the person under to be in the fam insted, Joey asks.  
No my contract is almost over so i´ll been thinking i would take a step back and just live an easy life away from the music.  
what about your work for LGBT, simon asks.  
I´ll continue my work for LGBT but as the other me.  
Okay will we met that side of you.  
No you won´t but i´m very thankful for all the years i had here and i´ll always be thankful i just feel it´s time for me that´s all.  
It´s fine Unknown we are thankful to and i guess this is the last time we´ll see eachother.  
It is but before i said goodbye to you guys i want a last interview to said goodbye to all my fans.  
It´s a deal Unknown it´s be sat up next week and it´ll be on Rayn Seacrest´s show on air with Rayn Seacrest.  
Great i´m already looking forword for it and thank you for great team work over the years, i smile.  
You to it´s been great and we´ll text the time and everything as usual, Mark told.  
Thank you. 

My last meeting is over for today and i went home.

Hi Louis what are you doing here.  
Hi Known i´m here to see Harry.  
I´ll go get him meet him in the livingroom in a few minutes.  
Okay please hurry.  
Will do.

I went into my room and took some clothes and took a quick shower to wash Unknown off.

Hi babe.  
Hi love how are you, he smile.  
I´m good what about you.  
All good and how did the meeting go.  
Great i have my last interview next week where i say bye to my fans and thanks them for all the wonderful years and support.  
No more Unknown.  
No more Unknown but he do give them one last song doing next week.  
What´s the name of the song.  
Scandal is the name.  
Why that name.  
You were a bit of a scandal to Unknown and my lover.  
Funny you call me your lover seens we haven´t made love yet.  
I know but i just haven´t been ready.  
Haz love it dosen´t hurt that much.  
Okay i just hope you know i love you.  
Of course i know and i hope you know i love you, he kissed me.  
I do know.  
i´ll been thinking of something.  
What.  
When there is no more Unknown are you going to come out as my boyfriend you know everybody know´s i´m dating someone.  
Yes i am seens Unknown is the one of us who is known in the world and i´m not but i will be after we come out.  
That´s very true but are you still going to fight for LGBT.  
Of course i am Boo that´s something i won´t stop fighting for.  
Good because me and the band are fighting to.  
I know you do.

A week later in Unknown´s last interview.

We´ll sitting here with the faceless guy also known as Unknown how are you.  
I´m good how are you.  
I´m good myself thank you so what have you been up to.  
Seens you asked i have a few things.  
Do tell.  
Love to doing this week my last single is coming out.  
Wait did you just say last single.  
Yeah i did this is my goodbye interview and i´ll just love to say thank you for all the amazing and wonderful years i had with ya´ll and my last single is called scandal.  
It´s been good not knowning you Unknown and why that name for your last single.  
I just wanted to give my fans one last mystery before i go into my own unknown.  
I wish you all the best in your future and is this the last we´ll all see from you.  
Thank you and right back at ya and yes it is i´m not going to perform with scandal it´s just a single one last gift.  
I´m sure we´ll love it anyway Unknown, he smile.  
I hope so, i smile.

A year ago i let go of Unknown but what a year it´s has been, the day after i said bye to him Louis and i was out together walking hand in hand and smileing it felt good and right.  
A few months ago we got married yeah 2 years and to months together and now married but it feeils right and we love eachother.  
In the beginning i was known for being Louis´s boyfriend but not anymore now i´m most known for fighting for LGBT and that´s just what i want, i´m also a songwriter i write songs to or with other musician and it´s great i love it.  
Scandal also made a mark on billboard top 100 as song number 6, him last song made it good and big but with his fans there is no surprise there.  
From a faceless guy to a man with a face and all dreams come true not much is left but we can´t wait to see.

Boo.  
Yes Haz.  
I´m pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> should i write another one let me know
> 
> i don´t think it done but tell me what you think :)


End file.
